


Letters to Missing Persons

by Trewestriandta



Series: Blessing or a Curse [5]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trewestriandta/pseuds/Trewestriandta
Summary: Rena Hawke and Varric Tethras have been best friends for ten years, and an ocean, a rebellion, and a conclave aren't going to get in between that. But the world going to shit might.





	Letters to Missing Persons

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the angst-train.

H:

Our favourite ex-Templar just got picked up by the same Seeker that stabbed me in the book. Apparently Curly is going to be commanding a fledgling army. This is not going to end well.

-V

 -----

 

H:

Broody and Rivaini both say they’re worried about you. Nightmares, being sick all the time; it’s not like you. Blondie will be at the next drop, spare me the gray hairs and let him look at you.

-V

\----

 

V:

I’m not sick. Apparently I’m a breeder. What the shit?

-H

\----

 

H:

You’re on a boat with Broody, Rivaini, and her pirates, who got you pregnant? Please don’t tell me it’s Broody’s, Blondie will lose his shit.

-V

 ----

 

V:

I know who the father is, and he’s not on the boat. In fact you’re probably seeing a whole lot more of him lately than I am. You’ll figure it out.

-H

\----

 

H:

You have got to be shitting me. CURLY?!? Do I tell him?

Blondie really stirred the pot and now everyone is adding their own ingredients to the shit stew, your boat might be the best place.

-V

 ----

 

V:

NO.

-H

\----

 

V:

Ruth Io my last name. She’s perfect. You are going to be her guardian if anything happens to me right?

-H

\----

 

H:

Tell me you are all alright. If you can’t see it from there you will soon, big green fucking whole in the sky spitting demons. The conclave is gone, everyone up there is dead. Some battered Dalish girl was the only survivor and Curly had to stop the people here from ripping her to pieces.

Maker help us all

-V

\----

It was hard enough to stay on a boat as it was, Rena Hawke was never designed to be an idle person. Gestating an entire other human threw a hell of a wrench into the works though. Sticking with Fenris and Isabella was supposed to be a temporary solution until they were sure no Exalted March was going to get called on Kirkwall. By the time Anders confirmed her pregnancy though, Hawke had already known that she wasn’t going to be able to follow her original plans. She was willing to face an entire city of pissed off Free Marchers on her own; she was not willing to put her unborn child into that fray though.

Anders had taken her aside and offered her a ‘solution’ if that was what she wanted, but Rena had already decided she wanted to keep the baby, even if its father never knew. That had been before the world went crazy. Ruth was born before the explosion in the sky happened, and Rena would be left wondering for the rest of her life if she would have kept her wonderful daughter had the timing been just a little different.

\----

V:

All alive, all fingers and toes intact. Keep hearing about this Inquisition you and Curly are in. What’s this about a Herald of Andraste?!?! Thought you said the survivor was Dalish?

-H

\----

 

H:

Herald of Andraste is Dalish, slightly taller than Daisy, and terrifying to watch when she’s focused on ruining her enemies. You’d like her I think. How is the nugget? STILL cannot picture you as a mother. Blondie yes, you not so much.

Apparently we’re collecting Gray Wardens and Qunari in the Inquisition now. It’s almost like being home. Only less explosions so far.

-V

\----

 

V:

Heard your Herald took the rebellious mages as their allies. Blondie sends his love. Broody sends his disgust. Rivaini sends things a mother like me really shouldn’t be writing around impressionable…minds. I’m sick of this Blighted boat and I want the nugget to know what solid ground is BEFORE she starts to walk.

Any chance you can sneak away from your Inquisition to meet up with a few old friends and one very new one once you close the hole in the sky?

-H

\---- 

News of the fall of Haven reached the boat less than a day after it had happened thanks to Justice. They’d dropped Anders off, letting him work his way through various refugee camps as a nameless Healer while they stayed safe at sea. With Varric and his Inquisition friends helping to stamp out the fires around the world, they were all getting ready to head back to their real lives. At least Hawke was, even planning to maybe swing by Haven to introduce daughter to father. Even if she had originally never planned to tell Cullen, with the state the world was in she felt maybe a little hope might help the man. But less than an hour to sunset and suddenly all the lyrium in Fenris’ skin went electric blue and he snarled before the air _snapped_ and Anders dropped to the deck of the boat, the familiar lines of Justice’s power streaking under his skin. It was a hell of an entrance and he brought the kind of news that made Rena sit down.

Haven had fallen. No, not just fallen. Haven was wiped off of the map entirely. There were conflicting stories about an attacking army of something called Venatori, an Arch demon suddenly appearing, and an avalanche burying the town, but in the end it didn’t matter how Haven had been destroyed, it was still utterly gone.

Rena sat and tried to breathe, her hands shaking lightly as she held Ruth. Each breath in was an act of rebellion against the pain in her guts and Rena refused to let the pressure of tears spill over.

Varric was gone. Her best friend. The one person she’d always known she could turn to or lean on. The one that had come to offer her what little comfort he could after Leandra died. He’d never get to see his precious Kirkwall recover. He’d never get to hug her around her waist and tell her that everything was going to be alright. He’d never crack another joke with Rivaini over Bianca, or pester Anders about his rebellion, or tell Fenris to lighten up. He’d never get to come home and meet Ruth, or feel like he’s made reparations. Neither would Cullen.

Now the tears came, the grief spilling from her despite her best efforts and Ruth joined her noisy cry to Rena’s silent weeping. Her friends had all given her no end of grief when she’d finally told them that Cullen had been the one she’d bedded, the one to help her accidentally make Ruth. They were still there for her now as she wept for the man who’d never meet his daughter, and the best friend that they would never get to say goodbye to. Ruth wailed into the sea breeze and Rena’s tears were as salty as the spray from the waves, and once again Hawke was mourning the loss of her family. She gave herself a day for grieving, and then planned to ask Rivaini to drop her off as close to Haven as they could get. No matter the state of the town, Rena was determined to dig until she found both the men she’d lost.

Anders had spelled her into sleep to keep that from happening. She’d let the Healer talk her into lying down for a rest, and when she opened her eyes again the world had changed. It had been the closest that Rena and Anders had ever come to actual violence with each other.

Fenris had been the one to talk Rena down.

Anders, Justice, Vengeance, they were interchangeable now but whatever their friend was, he had spent the entire week with her unconscious taking care of her body and her baby. And when he wasn’t doing that he was off the boat trying to find answers.They made berth long enough for Hawke to recover and forgive Anders, and for Varric’s letter to reach her.

\----

H:

I’m alive. Curly too. Homeless at the moment so will write with location once settled.

-V

\----

H:

Turns out us killing Corypheus was only a temporary solution. He’s back and behind the hole in the sky. Herald of Andraste is now Inquisitor. We even have a fortress to work from this time. You should come see it. Actually, I think you need to come. Whether or not you bring the nugget is up to you, but the world is a lot more broken than we want it to be and I think the Inquisitor could use what’s in your head.

I hate to ask it of you but I’m also really glad to see you again. Tell Rivaini and Broody and even Blondie to stay safe.

-V

\----

Rena had set out immediately after that, following the directions her best friend had given her. Ruth was strapped to her chest, supplies were strapped to her back, and Rena Hawke was filled with anger, determination, and no small bit of fear. Nothing she hadn’t dealt with before at least. It was time for the Champion to go meet the Inquisition, and for Ruth to meet her father.


End file.
